GROUP (A Certain Magical Divinity)
GROUP is an extrajudicial organization and is one of the central antagonists of the Black Hand Arc of A Certain Magical Divinity. GROUP is a team of mercenaries and other known members of The Council who were recruited into the organization by the advise of Jiro Hideyoshi in response to Anto Čedomir's presence in Academy City. Overview GROUP is a division of The Council that was formed in response to Anto's presence in Academy City after he and Touma Kamijou had defeated both Accelerator and Jiro in a fight they had during a mission. After the fight, both of them were recovered by council personal and brought back to their headquarters where they recovered and Jiro suggested forming a team of enforcers to deal with the threat of Anto and the presence of Magicians in Academy City. GROUP was then formed and Jiro was put incharge of the team as its observer. The Counci then tracked down and recruited Motoharu Tsuchimikado, Awaki Musujime, and Etzali into the team with Motoharu as GROUP's field commander. Chronology Newcomers Arc After a fight between Accelerator and Jiro and Anto and Touma, Anto won and Jiro and Accelerator were brought back to the Council's building and they went through recovering after their damage reports came out. After the two of them recovered, Jiro stated that he and Accelerator were willing to do anything to make up for their defeat and so Jiro was put incharge as GROUP's observer and leader and Accelerator as a member of the team. Awaki and Etzali were eventually found and recruited into the team as well. Black Hand Arc Two weeks after the shipyard fight, GROUP is now active and is seen being deployed on new missions to deal with the Council's problems. GROUP is comprised out of four members and is lead by Jiro who uses them as expendable allies for himself and the Council and Motoharu is the field commander of the team. Their first mission is to deal with Skill-Out who has been interfearing with the Council by attacking their secret facilities in School District 10 so Awaki and Accelerator are deployed to deal with them. GROUP's first mission is to track down and subdue Azumi Ackerman who is responsible for leading multiple Skill-Out raids on council facilities in the area and they need to take her alive so they can locate her superior. Accelerator and Awaki soon go deal with Azumi with Awaki dealing with her and she late rreveals that Ritoku Komaba is her superior and is located in School District 10 and Accelerator goes to the district. Accelerator soon arrives at Ritoku's stronghold located in School District 10 where he deals with Skill-Out members and his guards while trying to track down and locate Ritoku to put his crusade against the council to an end. Accelerator soon arrives at Ritoku's place and engages him in combat. Ritoku turns out to be more powerful than originally thought to Accelerator calls on Awaki to come and back him up and she does after tying up and capturing Azumi. Awaki would then go to the 10th District where Accelerator and Komaba began fighting but Accelerator had a very dificult time and was almost killed by Komaba's smart weapon when Awaki teleported and saved Accelerator while giving him an advanced Spatz-12 and Komaba was shot and incapacitated but still alive and was wearing body armor. Komaba was knocked out and was eventually taken away to the council headquarters for testing. Notable Members *Jiro Hideyoshi - Observer and Leader *Motoharu Tsuchimikado - Field Commander *Awaki Musujime - Operative *Etzali - Operative *Accelerator - Operative Category:Organizations and Factions Category:Science Side Organizations and Factions